Jake's Super Smash Bros./Music/A-I
Table of Contents Princess Peach's Castle || Bianco Hills || Bowser's Castle || Sparkling Waters || Birabuto Kingdom || Comet Observatory || Battle Stadium || Haunted Towers || Hither Thither Hill || Glitz Pit || Yoshi's Crafted World || Super Happy Tree || Yoshi || Jungle Hijinxs || Cotton-Top Cove || Icicle Arsenal || Mario Toy Company || GAMER || Blow Hole Bridge || Sparkle Land || Great Plateau || Gerudo Valley || Mabe Village || Bridge of Eldin || Green Valley || Castle Dedede || Red Canyon || SR388 || Pyrosphere || Reset Bomb Forest || Overworld || Slowpoke Well || Prism Tower || Train Station || Awakening Wood || Sector Z || Training || Arena Ferox || Daein Keep || Saturn Valley || Moray Towers || Spawning Grounds || Roivas Mansion || Gaur Plain || Remix 10 || Icicle Mountain || Summit || Murasame Castle || Duck Hunt || Fire Attack || Find Mii || Wuhu Island || Gluglug Lagoon Princess Peach's Castle Bianco Hills }} Bowser's Castle }} Sparkling Waters }} Birabuto Kingdom Unlike other stages, Birabuto Kingdom has a total of 20 songs in its My Music selection. Due to it being two fairly different stages in terms of tone, every song will only play in one of the World 1-1 or World 1-3 variants. These songs have been separated accordingly: World 1-1 only }} World 1-3 only }} Comet Observatory }} Battle Stadium }} Haunted Towers }} Hither Thither Hill }} Glitz Pit }} Yoshi's Crafted World To be completed when Yoshi's Crafted World releases. Super Happy Tree }} Yoshi }} Jungle Hijinxs }} Cotton-Top Cove }} Icicle Arsenal }} Mario Toy Company }} GAMER }} Blow Hole Bridge }} Sparkle Land }} Great Plateau }} Great Plateau }} Gerudo Valley }} Mabe Village }} Bridge of Eldin }} Green Valley }} Castle Dedede }} Red Canyon }} SR388 }} Pyrosphere }} Reset Bomb Forest }} Overworld }} Slowpoke Well }} Prism Tower }} Train Station }} Played by K.K. Slider The following songs will only play should the player fight on this stage past 8:00 p.m. on a Saturday night. }} Awakening Wood }} Sector Z }} Training }} Arena Ferox }} Daein Keep }} Saturn Valley }} Moray Towers }} Note: In timed matches, a shortened version of the song "Now or Never" from Splatoon will play during the final 30 seconds of the match. This happens regardless of what song is playing on the stage during the rest of the battle. Spawning Grounds }} Roivas Mansion }} Gaur Plain }} Note: if the song "Gaur Plain" is playing on the stage, it will cycle through its daytime version to its nighttime version in accordance with the stage's own day/night cycle. Remix 10 }} Note: if the song "Remix 10" is playing on the stage, it will play in time with the remix as it is shown in the stage's background, stopping temporarily should the game be paused. Icicle Mountain }} Summit }} Murasame Castle }} Duck Hunt }} Fire Attack }} Find Mii }} Wuhu Island }} Gluglug Lagoon }} Category:Lists * Category:Subpages